Heroes of Might and Magic III Complete
Heroes of Might and Magic III Complete (2000), comprises The Restoration of Erathia original version, Armageddon's Blade expansion pack, Shadow of Death expansion pack, as well as a number of special elements, including: fk y mum *All mentions, logos and even backgrounds in the main menu of the game changed to reflect the new title *The original game and the 2 expansions are merged into a single setup, reducing the number of installations from 3 to 1 and the amount of CD-ROMs from 3 to 2, eliminating the confusion caused by inexperienced gamers that did not know which expansion to buy and install first *All the 3 different game executables (Heroes 3, Armageddon's Blade and Shadow of Death), are now replaced by a single Complete edition file, eliminating a lot of confusion about which executable to use and reducing the number of files and shortcuts. *Campaigns for the original game and expansions are now grouped and sorted in a more proper menu, giving access to all the campaigns in the only game executable, much like the Map Editor did for setting the compatibility when creating new maps *Latest versions of executables for the game, map editor and campaign editor, thus requiring no patches. The readme file specified 4.0 as the game internal version (a jump from 3.0 as of the last patch for Shadow of Death) *All the manuals are present in the discs in pdf format and are further installed to the game folder automatically, with shortcuts deployed in the start menu. These have not been merged into 1 pdf *3 general fixes/improvements made into the final version 1.4. More details can be found in the H3update.txt which is included when the standard game is patched to versions 1.3 and 1.4. Flaws of this package: *The manuals were not merged into a single complete pdf format file with detailed information regarding the Complete edition *No further information was specified in a change log that could be easily included with the setup With all these benefits, many fans agree that this version obsoletes that of a separate installation of the original game and the 2 expansions. However caution should be noted for that the game directory changed from 'Heroes of Might and Magic III' to 'Heroes 3 Complete', which might break some existing old third-party utilities. Thankfully this is not the case of Heroes of Might and Magic III: In The Wake of Gods unofficial expansion, as it is fully supported and even noted to be preferred by the developers and fans of the add on. It was released by 3DO, both for Windows and for Macintosh, allowing the Macintosh players to finally obtain the two expansions and the random scenario generator, which were not released for their platform separately. It came in 2 separate CD-ROM discs (Install Disc and Play Disc). This version used SafeDisc 2 or higher copy-protection method, while reportedly some of the Platinum Edition (2002) used absolutely no protection method, which might be explained by the fact that 3DO was already plunging into bankruptcy, going defunct by 2003. Category:Heroes of Might and Magic III